Ihollywood arts maybe ihollywood hearts
by Akura Girl
Summary: The iCarly gang get invited to got to Hollywood Arts on a scholarship and this is the story of their adventure from beginning to end. Under Revision!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a crossover reviews and all that good stuff is most welcome, unless you do not like my pairing and you don't like my story so if you don't like it then don't read it. Bad/ rude reviews are not cool.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own iCarly or Victorious. If I did it would be amazing.

The iCarly gang had just gotten done with another great web show, and were celebrating with fruit kabobs. "That was a great show you guys did tonight, I loved the Dr. Lobster bit with Gibby." Spencer said congratulating them. "Thanks Spence." The trio said. Freddie moved around the island to check the websites reviews of the show. A new message popped up and Freddie called the girls over to check it out.

"Guys there's an e-mail from some school in Hollywood." Both Carly and Sam rushed forward to check the screen to see that he was indeed correct about the message. "Who's the message for Fredlumps?" Sam asked while pushing Freddie out of the way.

"Ugh. Carly! Sam just…"

"Carly!" Sam mocked him in a whiny high pitched voice.

"Sam be nice and read us the e-mail." Carly poked her best friend and looked at the computer screen.

"Alright." She lent a hand to Freddie so he could see the e-mail too.

"Hello, Carly, Sam, and Freddie. I'm the principle of Hollywood Arts in Los Angeles. It's a preforming arts school and I've been introduced to your website by some of the students here. You all have incredible talent and we'd like to invite all of you to join our student body. We have many courses on acting many singing performances and we've even got directing and technological classes that would appeal to Freddie. If you're interested contact me through our school website. Thank you and we'll be watching the show."

"Wow. Guys they want us to go to their school! They must think that we have lots of potential!" Carly was practically screaming with delight.

"Whoa Carly. I think we should at least check this school out. I mean I'm all for going and I'm sure Fredalupe will want to with the chance to direct something other than iCarly but I'd have to see it to believe it and you'd have to talk to your dad and Spencer also Freddie would have to talk to his mom. Lucky for me my mom is more than willing to ship me off to some school far away and I'm all for it if they've got fat cakes and fat shakes." Sam for once seemed to actually make sense and Freddie and Carly had to think about the decision they'd been presented with.

"For once I agree with Sam." Freddie chimed in.

"Yeah Carly I'm all for you going and expressing yourself but you need to talk to dad about this one. And Freddie's going to have to sit Mrs. Benson down that way she doesn't faint from the shock." Spencer laughed at the last part and settled himself down on the couch.

"Alright Spencer, but can we check it out first? It's spring break and they had theirs last week so can we go pleeeeaaasssseee?" Carly put on her puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"If Freddie can convince his mom then sure we can go." Spencer agreed faster than any of the three thought he would.

"I can go ask her right now lady and Sam." And with that Freddie left and went across the hall for what they thought was going to be a long conversation with his over protective mother.

Across the Hall

"Mom can we talk for a minute?" Freddie asked while leading his mother to their couch and sitting her down gently.

"Okay Fredward what is all of this about?" Freddie shifted uncomfortably and tried to break the news to her as gently as possible.

"Well mom there's this school of preforming arts that want Carly, Sam and I to go to their school. I've checked out their website it has an excellent directing program that I'd love to do and we know that we have to check the school out before we do anything and we'd like to go and see it over our spring break. If that would be okay with you that is." He added the last part and he didn't feel good about lying to his mother about checking out the school but he really wanted to go.

Mrs. Benson sat in silence for a straight five minutes, before she decided to speak. "I know that next year you're going to be a junior and that you want to go off on your own and that you think you don't need your mother anymore." She held up her hand because she knew he would try to interrupt her. "I know that iCarly is special to you and I know that you need to learn more about your passion and I understand that. But if I let you go you have to promise me that you're going to call me at least four times a day and tell me all about it and you'll take your tick baths and that you'll remember to double shampoo. I know you think I'm too strict but I just want what's best for you. So as long as you do these things and you stay with Carly and Sam then you can go look at the school and then when you came home we'll discuss you possibly going there. Do you understand?" Freddie sat shocked for a moment before he nodded his head yes, and stood up.

"Thank you mom. I'm going to go pack and then I'm going to go over to Carly's.

Sam was currently lugging a large suitcase into the elevator while listening to Lewbert yell at her. "Oh shut it you nub!" She ascended in the elevator and when the doors opened she was greeted but the sight of five suitcases all pink which meant they were Carly's'.

"Ugh, Carly I'm here and ready to leave I'm all stocked up on ham and fat cakes." She screamed into the apartment only to have Freddie answer her while moving through the mass of pink.

"Hey Sam, Carly's in the shower so it's just me and you. Spencer's going to take all this stuff and put it in the car." He grabbed her bag and put it last behind Carly's bags.

"Oh. Okay, well then do you want to update the website so the fans know that we're going to be filming from a different location?" Sam asked already sitting at the computer.

Freddie again looks shocked but reluctantly agrees and as soon as it's up on the website comments started pouring in. And most important Tori Vega was especially excited about it because she was the one to tell the principal about them and she felt proud. They would be at the school the next day and she was hoping to welcome them.

A/N: The next chapter will be about Tori and the gang at Hollywood Arts. So did you like it or did you hate it? Any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious don't remind me.

Tori Vega was sitting at her house with her friends watching TV. She was so excited and she couldn't wait to tell her friends about the big news. "You guys, I've got some big news to tell you." She said excitedly.

"What? You're moving to Alaska?" Jade said devoid of emotion.

"No. This is even better. The people from the hit web show iCarly are coming to visit the school tomorrow! We could have web celebrities going to our school! Aren't you guys excited?" She asked jumping up and down in her seat looking around at her friends. Trina was the first to speak up about the news.

"Do you think I could get them to let me sing a song on their show? I know I'd bring in some more viewers for them." Everyone rolled their eyes at her and ignored the comment.

"I'm sure they're going to film while they're at the school so we all might end up on camera at some point." Beck chimed in. "And I for one and glad to be getting some new people around here, it's starting to get a little boring."

"For once I agree with you. Maybe now I'll have some new suspects for my mischief." Jade then got this look in her eye when she starts to plan something, becoming more excited by the minute.

"Actually Jade I think you might gain a companion in one of the girls. Her name is Sam and she seems to like pranks and making people miserable." Andre commented.

"Well I'm bored now. Come on Beck lets go." Beck and Jade stood up and made their way to the door, just as Cat rushed in. "Hi Jade, hi Beck. Tori you'll never guess what I found out! There are these kids coming all the way from Washington! I wonder if they've met the president." She exclaimed while plopping down next to Trina, who was currently on her phone, and tried to catch her breath.

"No Cat. They're coming from Seattle, Washington. Not Washington D.C." Robbie interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked looking hurt.

"Oh no, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure they know the president you'll just have to ask them about it." He tried to save himself from the tears he knew were about to give way at any moment.

"Oh, yay." And then she got up in search of a snack for herself.

"So what do you guys really think about Carly, Sam, and Freddie coming? I heard Carly's older brother is an artist maybe he's coming too and he can show us some of his cool sculptures." Andre said to Tori and Robbie.

"I think it's cool. I mean I've seen the show a couple of times and they're really funny and good at improvisation and I think Sam and Carly are pretty cute. Maybe we can hook you up with one of them that brunette seems like she'd go for you. And Tori you could go out with the tech producer Freddie. Yup I can see it now." They knew he was just kidding around but Tori and Andre didn't mind the idea at all.

Cat came back from the kitchen and offered some cookies on a plate to everyone. "Maybe they'll bring that kid who doesn't wear the shirt. He seems funny and I can talk to him about the president!" Cat said excitedly she really seemed to want to talk about the president with someone. "Oops. I have to go you guys my mom needs me to go get her some socks with lemons on them. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Bye." Cat got up and swiftly moved through the room and out the front door.

"Is it just me or did that sentence sound a little too weird even for Cat?" Tori asked looking around. Robbie nodded and Andre laughed. Trina decided that she was going to go out for some coffee at the Skybucks down the road.

"Well it's getting late and I'm going to get headed home. Andre do you need a ride?" Robbie asked getting up and grabbing the unusually quiet Rex. "Yeah thanks Robbie." Andre grabbed his coat and the boys headed out the door telling Tori they'd see her tomorrow. Tori updated her slapface page saying how excited she was for school tomorrow.

With the iCarly crew

It had been about an hour since they had landed at LAX and they had just gotten to their hotel and we starting to settle in for the night. "Carly. Can you come move some of your suitcases so I can get to mine?" Sam grumbled from the mass of pink suitcases while trying to grab her lone suitcase from the bottom of the pile.

"Um just hang on one second Sam I'm trying to help Spencer get his head out of the cabinet in the bathroom. Can you ask Freddie to help you until I can get out of here?" Carly called from the bathroom. Spencer had decided to explore the bathroom but when he looked in one of the cabinets it was too small for him to pull his head back out and now Carly was trying to slide it out with the use of some lotion he had packed.

"I'll help as long as you keep your distance and not try to kill me." Freddie moved over and grabbed the first bag he could grab and kept pulling at the cotton colored candy luggage until Sam could get to hers. "Thanks Fredward. Mama needs some fatcakes and some sleep. So you're lucky I'm too tired to mess with you right now." Sam claimed ripping open a fatcake and laying back on the bed. "I'm really excited about this school I've always wanted to show off all my talents and this might just be the place to do it." Sam was probably the most excited about this trip. It was a way to get away from her mom and a way to step out of Melanie's shadow. Now she could go and branch out for herself.

"Well anything would be better than staying with your mom. And it's great that we all got asked to go. Even Gibby go offered a studentship. Oh, he said that he be here in time for the tour of the school tomorrow and that we shouldn't try to ditch him and his mom said be nice Sam. She wants him to come back in one piece." Freddie couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Sam being nice to Gibby at all.

Carly and Spencer walked out of the bathroom. Spencer was crying a little because sliding his head out even with the lotion hurt a lot. "I'm going to go take a shower to get all this lotion out of my hair you guys get ready for bed." Spencer threw open his suitcase and grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom, but not before he turned back around and warned all the kids to not stick their heads into the bathroom cabinets.

"Sometimes I will never understand Spencer. But you nub, turn around so Carly and I can change I don't want you to stare at us and be more creepy than you already are." Sam said sarcastically and threw her pillow at him.

"Ugh. Like I'd want to look at you anyway." But Freddie did as he was told and went across the room to change and turned around so he wouldn't see Carly and Sam.

After everyone was dressed and in bed Spencer came out of the shower and turned out the lights before he climbed into bed. Even Spencer was excited about seeing the new school his little sister might be going to. He might even check out some leads about some schools in the neighborhood that needed art teachers. Plus if they were going to go to the school they'd need an adult to provide housing for them and he thought he was the perfect person for the job.

Next chapter coming soon I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious super sad face.

Sam woke up to sun shining through the curtains and a smile on her face. She hadn't been this excited since Freddie gave her three boxes full of fat cakes for Christmas. Today she was going to come face to face with her destiny, she was going to check out one of the top schools in the country to help jumpstart your career and this was her chance to grab it. The blonde headed girl carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes to take a shower and get ready for the day.

While Sam was in the shower Spencer had gotten up and decided to go get them all some breakfast and he remembered to get extra food for Sam or else she'd get cranky when they were at the school and then she'd get herself in trouble and never be able to go. He shuffled over to Carly and Freddie. "Carly. Freddie, I've got food and you guys need to get up so we can all get ready to go on the tour of the fancy arts school you want to go to." He shook Carly until she told him she was getting up.

Freddie climbed out of the bed and moved to the bathroom. He pounded on the door and opened his mouth to yell at Sam when the door suddenly flung inwards causing Freddie to fall onto the bathroom floor at the feet of none other than the blonde headed demon herself.

"Can it Freddie I'm out. I smelled food anyway." Sam climbed over the boy sprawled on the floor and made her way to the bedroom and grabbed half the food. "It's a good thing you got extra Spence. Mama's hungry this morning." She made herself comfortable on the floor remembering how Carly freaked out about the half eaten tamale in her bed.

Spencer handed Carly her biscuits and gravy and they all settled down next to Sam and dug into their food. "Aren't you excited about going to see that school today Carly? I'm super pumped for this!" Sam said shoving her fist in the air in excitement.

"It's a little too early to be excited about the tour." Carly said yawning. "Why are we even up this early?"

Sam and Spencer looked at Carly a little weird. "Little sister you do know that it's almost nine in the morning right?" Spencer asked her.

Carly looked up in shock. "WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me what time it was? I've got to get ready. FREDDIE GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER AND GET READY!" Carly finished off her food faster than Sam had ever seen her eat. She threw her trash away and gathered up her clothes and rushed to the bathroom door pulling it open. Luckily the male brunette of the group was only brushing his teeth.

"Gosh Carly, can't you knock?" Freddie asked toothbrush in hand. "I don't care get out!" And with that she shoved him out of the bathroom toothbrush and all. He walked into the living room put his toothbrush in the sink and grabbed his breakfast burrito and sat down on the floor.

"Freddo, you can have the shower after Carly gets out. I'm thinking about getting another room anyway." Spencer said ruffling his hair.

After everyone had showered and changed they headed out to the car and off to Hollywood Arts High School.

"You guys I'm so excited!" Tori said to Robbie and Andre. All she could talk about was Carly and her friends coming. "They're going to be here soon, do I look okay?" She asked them for the thousandth time. Robbie groaned and looked at Andre pleading with him to make Tori stop talking.

Just as Andre was about to say something Sam busted through the door as if she owned the place already. She moved her eyes slowly across the open hallway and staircase. Soon Carly, Freddie, and Spencer joined her, the three of them looking in awe at how amazing the school really was.

"This is going to be awesome." Carly whispered. She already knew what classes she needed and wanted to take, and she knew which classes Freddie and Sam would be taking. She and Sam would be in some of the same classes and they'd see each other for lunch and she thought it was just going to be amazing all together.

"Come on you guys I think we need to find the principal's office." Spencer tried to herd them in the direction of the offices. Just as they were just about to knock on the door Sam noticed someone shoving a nubbish boy into the lockers. When Sam turned around to get a good look at the person who was being so rude the mystery person was gone and the only one left in the hallway were the four of them and the boy currently on the floor in the fetal position. She was going to go help him up but Spencer was already pulling her into the office after Carly and Freddie.

The principal took them into his office and showed them to some chairs strewn around the room. (A/N: I don't know the principals' name so if you know the info would be great.) "I'm glad that you all were able to come and take a tour of our exceptional school. We like to do things a bit unconventionally. I hope you don't mind it."

"We've invented unconventional. You'll see that once you get to know Spencer." Sam joked.

"Well since you're all okay with it then you all are free to roam around the school and join in on the classes when you feel satisfied you can come back and have a chat with me and decide if you want to take a look at some of our plays and musical performances. So go and take a look around feel free to mingle and blend in." Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Well I'm gone. I'll catch you people later." Sam scampered off down the hall looking for an adventure.

Carly and Spencer went together and Freddie went off by himself in search of the technological aspect of the school.

"Have any of you guys seen any of the iCarly people yet? I've been waiting all day to see them!" Tori pouted and slumped in her chair.

"Tori it's not even lunch time yet just calm down. I'm sure you're going to see them around the school sometime today and if you keep looking for them then you're not going to find them." Andre told her. Everyone was just a little annoyed at her but they couldn't do much about it.

"I think I saw them when they came in today. Three brunettes and a blonde." Jade said looking smugly at Tori knowing it would make her upset.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have introduced myself and all of you we could have become best friends!" She said out of breath.

"Look girly shut up. We're tired about hearing about these people." Rex said. Robbie must really be annoyed.

"Fine. Geez." Tori said giving up. As she turned around in her seat the door quietly opened and a blonde haired blue eyed girl walked in unnoticed and sat next to Robbie. She tapped him on the shoulder while Sikowitz was telling something about using the body and not just the face to express things, "Excuse me? But do you know what time it is?" "Sure. It's ten till eleven." Robbie said with a smile. "Thank you. " She was just about to make another comment when Sikowitz called on Cat to pick the people for the ABC improve.

She jumped up out of her chair perky as ever. "Okay. I pick Robbie, Jade, Andre, and that blonde girl I don't know." Sam pointed to herself and Cat nodded to her. So she got up out of her chair and went up to the platform.

"Tori start them off." "Okay, um Robbie's trying to find a wife and Andre's his four year old daughter." She laughed at herself and sat back to watch the show.

"Alright Robbie you're a. Begin." Sikowitz said with a flourish.

"Are any of you willing to be my wife?" He said looking pleadingly into their eyes.

"But none of us know you, how can any of us become your wife?" Jade commented.

"Can I have a popsicle?" Andre said in a four year olds voice.

And now it was Sam's turn and she wasn't sure she could actually do it right. "Do you happen to know that I'm the queen of England and my invisible top hat is made of my actual hair." She said in a very pompous English accent.

"England is a country." Cat said.

"Four lovely ladies such as you couldn't possibly turn me down. I have a daughter to take care of." Robbie claimed.

"Get a life loser." Jade said annoyed.

"Hello. Popsicle!" Andre screamed.

"I think it's absolutely ridiculous that you're looking for a wife on the street." Sam said walking up to Robbie and smacking him on the cheek.

"Do you guys think my hair looks good today?" Cat asked and immediately was removed from the exercise but luckily for the rest of the group the bell rang and they were allowed out of class.

That's all I've got for now I'll try to update in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own iCarly and Victorious I do not. But I can use the force.

Spencer, Carly, and Freddie stood in the hall as Gibby rushed into the school they told him that they get to just roam the school and check the place out. Gibby and Spencer took off down one hallway, and Carly and Freddie headed towards the food court area. "Freddie do you think this school is going to be as great as I imagine it to be?" Carly questioned.

"Sure, it looks pretty amazing and the principal seemed even more laid back than Principal Franklin. And they have some of the best programs in the country! How can we pass that up?" Freddie said excited.

"You're right. I wonder how this school's going to take Sam though. Now she's got a fresh new batch of people to prank and torture." Carly said in a skeptical tone of voice.

"But that's a good thing for me. So I'm okay with it, but let's see if we can get some lunch and if we can find Sam." Freddie said grabbing Carly's wrist and pulling her outside.

Spencer and Gibby weren't looking for anything in particular so they just decided to wander around the school just in time to see Sam's performance in Sikowitz class. "Do you know what's going on in the class or what Sam's talking about?" Gibby asked.

"I have no clue but she seems to be doing pretty well, I suppose. Come on let's go find something in this school." Spencer said walking away from the door. He wanted to make sure the school was good and had a good educational program for all the kids. They walked past the ballet studio and they passed the cinematography class. They heard the bell ring and kids rushed them from every angle heading to lunch. They spotted Sam and caught up to her.

"Hey Sam, how's the school looking so far?" Gibby asked.

"It's looking pretty good Gib. I sat in on a class and it was pretty weird but it looked like fun. How about you guys what have you seen?" The blonde girl asked making her way through the crowds and out into the lunch area looking for Carly and Freddie. When they did spot them they moved through the lunch line and found a spot to sit down.

Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer all sat on one side of the table while the girls sat on the other. They were all having a good time laughing and talking about what they had seen at the school so far. Freddie had dragged Carly to check out all the tech stuff and Carly in turn had taken him to see some of the singing classes. Sam didn't mention the class she sat in on but she didn't have to bring it up for it to come to her. She spotted the puppet before she saw the boy and he was walking straight toward them.

I don't know what I was thinking walking up to the girl who had crashed our class. I knew who she was the minute she asked me for the time. Her name is Sam Puckett from iCarly. I had seen her grab some food with the rest of the cast and saw them sit down together. Cat couldn't stop talking about how well she did in the acting class and I had to admit for never doing it she did very well. And now here I was walking up to her. I saw her notice Rex first and then our eyes locked. Her blue eyes are so beautiful as I walked closer she turned back to her friends and excuse herself.

I had excused myself from the story Carly was telling and when she gave me a weird look I just told her I had to pee. I walked straight up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a classroom. Turning I looked at him. "Okay, so what is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to come say hi. And my friends would like to meet you and your friends, if you don't mind. The red head that picked you for the class she won't stop talking about you and how she wants to meet you." He said in a rush of air.

Sam's face softened and nodded. She thought meeting some new people would be good for them especially if they were going to go to the school next year. "Before we do though, may I see him?" She asked pointing to Rex.

"Um sure. His name is Rex." Robbie said handing over Rex carefully.

"He's cool. He looks like you." She placed her hand carefully into Rex. When she was younger her father had gotten her a ventriloquist dummy and she was fairly decent at it and it felt good to have some say something she was afraid to. And she opened Rex's mouth.

"Hey you, why don't you stand up for yourself in the hallway earlier today?" Rex asked. "You can't just let people walk all over you it's not something that are going to help you in the long run." Sam looked down at Rex and took him off her hand, she smiled at him and gave him back to Robbie. "Well come on let's go get Carly, Gibby and Freddie." And with that she was out the door headed to her friends. Robbie followed when Sam turned around and asked his name. "It's Robbie Shapiro." She nodded and took his hand. "Sam Puckett. Let's go Robbie."

Carly spotted Sam heading back to their table and noticed that there was a boy following her. Carly nudged Freddie and moved her head towards Sam. He turned and his eyebrows shot up and his eyes got big. They shrugged to each other right when Sam got to the table. "Hey guys this is Robbie, he'd like us to go introduce ourselves to his friends. Apparently they've seen the show and they'd like to meet us." She explained.

Robbie waved to everyone. "Hi. I'm Robbie and this is Rex. My friends and I love your show. If you don't mind meeting them they're just over there." He said pointing. The three of the teens nodded and got up. "Well meet up with you later Spence." Carly said. They followed Robbie to the table with Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat, and Jade. Robbie sat down next to Cat and Sam sat next to him scooting over for Carly. Freddie and Gibby sat in between Beck and Andre.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are from iCarly!" Tori exclaimed. "I have been looking forward to meeting you guys all day! I'm Tori, and this is Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, and Robbie."

"Hi. I'm Carly, and this is Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. It's nice to meet you all, you're school is really great." Carly felt kind of awkward sitting with a bunch of people she didn't know but she figured it's better to meet people now then have to do it later.

"So how do you guys like the school so far?" Beck said as Sam grabbed his burger.

Jade turned to look the blonde in the face. "That's his burger put it back."

"Didn't look like he was gonna eat it can't let good food go to waste you know." Sam said taking a bite out of said burger.

Ohhhhh. Sam and Jade. What's going to happen? Feedback appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious sadly.

It seemed pretty tense at the table and everyone was holding their breath.

"I really wasn't going to eat it anyway. So it's fine Jade really." Beck said trying to calm his irate girlfriend. "Plus you don't like it when I eat meat and then try to kiss you so she kinda did you a favor don't you think?"

"No, she needs to give it back it's not hers and she can't just take what she wants. Now give it back." She said getting up out of her seat.

"Why don't you make me?" Sam said standing up and putting the burger down.

"Oh don't think I won't." And with that Jade advanced on the blue eyed girl, picked up Cat's pudding and dumped the bowl onto Sam's golden locks. Sam licked off some of the pudding that had dripped onto her face and smile at Jade. She looked on the table and noticed some tapioca pudding and green Jell-O grabbing both she threw them onto Jade swirling it around into a big green mess on the dark haired girls face and clothes.

"Mama plays to win. But you're not too bad yourself, I could maybe even like you one day. Here," she said grabbing Beck's burger, "you can have this back. It doesn't taste that good anyway." And with that she sat down and pretended it never happened all while catching the pudding on her finger and eating it. Everyone looked shocked, Carly, Freddie, and Gibby knew she must be planning something because she never gives up that easily.

"That's it? You're just gonna give it back and not care?" Jade asked pissed off.

"Yup." Sam said.

Jade stormed off with Beck running after her trying to calm her down. Carly looked at Sam and opened her mouth. "What just happened Sam?" She asked in a puzzled tone. Everyone felt pretty confused and didn't really know what was going on.

"I just didn't feel like getting into a fight today that's all. No point in it really. Plus it wasn't a very good burger. So what do you guys like to do for fun around here anyway?" Sam asked.

"Well we have plenty of plays and musical events. The guys and I have black ops tournaments and we like to go paintballing, but I don't exactly know what the girls do it's not something I really want to know about anyway." Andre said trying not to offend any of the girls.

"And we like to hang out at Tori's house and go to the mall. We like to go out to eat and the movies and we like to preform together." Cat chimed in.

"Sounds more like Carly's thing than mine and I don't think that Fredmunch here could hang with the guys during paintballing. So I know who I'd be hanging with." She said.

"Hey I could so hang with you guys while paintballing. I'm not as lame as you think I am Sam. I do cool things like play Xbox and all those fun things." Freddie said trying to stand up for himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever nub." Sam said waving her hand at him dismissively.

Freddie was pouting but Carly was there to try and cheer him up.

Cat looked at Freddie and started to say something but Jade and Beck decided to walk back to the table at that exact moment. Robbie looked at Sam and whispered something in her ear, she turned and spotted Jade.

"I'm sorry for dumping pudding on your head." Jade said sarcastically and without remorse.

"It's cool, I'd say were even for now." Sam said as she got up to go wash her hair in the bathroom.

Beck and jade sat back down to enjoy the rest of their lunch. Cat had started chatting with Gibby and they changed subjects so much that no one could keep up with the conversation. Tori was trying to romance Freddie by telling him all about herself while Andre and Carly were discussing music and song writing together. Robbie just sat there with Rex thinking to himself before deciding to follow Sam.

"So Jade, how do you like Hollywood Arts?" Carly asked.

"It's okay. I like the acting and the singing classes and all that jazz. This one time we were doing stage fighting and I got everyone to believe that Tori hit me and they were all mad at her and it was awesome." She said laughing.

Tori shook her head and opened her mouth. "Yeah, it was funny for you it wasn't funny for me. Why do you have to be so mean?" She turned toward Freddie and put her head on his shoulder pouting.

"So you're like the L.A. version of Sam." Freddie commented. "It's okay Tori I know what you've been through." He said rubbing her back.

"Jade is nice to me. She sang with me and we did really great everyone was clapping and dancing around. Right Jade?" Cat said sticking up for her friend she may look and act like an airhead sometimes but she can actually be very smart. And she knew that Tori was going to try to get together with Freddie which is why she was putting on the act of a victim so he could relate to her and then he'd feel attracted to her.

"Yeah Vega. Don't you remember that? I'm nice when I want to be but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you." She said smirking.

Before Tori could make a comeback the bell rang for them to go to class. Carly was invited to go with Andre to the music room to chat with some of the local talent while Tori offered to introduce Freddie to all of the guys who usually did the sound equipment and everyone who took film classes. Cat offered to show Gibby the rest of the school and Jade and Beck decided to skip the last half of their classes so they could go to the beach. She didn't much feel like being in school anymore.

Sam came out of the bathroom and saw Robbie standing outside of the bathroom door. She gave him a look before opening her mouth. "So how long have you been standing outside the bathroom door waiting for me to come out?" Sam asked her blonde eyes boring into Robbie's brown ones.

"Just a couple of minutes, I thought you might need a towel so I got one from the locker rooms for you." He said quickly while thrusting the towel towards her.

"Um. Thanks. You want to give me a tour of the school?" She didn't wait for an answer she just grabbed his arm and started walking.

Alright what do you think? Any ideas about what you guys want to happen in the story?


	6. Chapter 6

isn't a chapter, but please help stop this.

Stop SOPA 2014

SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. This will include all fan-art, fan made pages, fanfictions, fan made videos ect. We need 100,000 signatures by the 19th of this month. This is the first that I have heard of this but it is real. We need about 50,000 more signatures. Please help stop this they shouldn't be able to restrict us from creating and expressing ourselves through our fandom. Don't they realize Twilight started out as a fanfic before it was actually a book? So please help and spread the word . .gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8 This link is for a petition to stop the worst of the SOPA act currently up for discussion, these could completely erradicate sites like YouTube. The notice and Stand down measure may be the worst in the end to fans who want to post covers and things of that nature lets stand up and make them notice that this is wrong.


End file.
